Victoriin dezertér
by Auguruj
Summary: Jedna z novorodených upírok vo Victoriinej armáde sa rozhodne odísť. Smer cesty - Cullenovci. Pribudne našej upírskej rodinke nový člen?


"Alice? Ty nie si rada, že nám vlkolaci pomôžu proti Victorii?" spýtala sa Bella opatrne, keď Jasper na chvíľu prestal vysvetľovať slabiny novorodených. Alice po svojej ukážke schopností sedela mrzuto na zemi bokom od ostatných a trucovala. Po Bellinej otázke si len vzdychla.

"Som rada, Bella. Všetko je fajn," zavrčala nepresvedčivo. Bella zdvihla obočie. Už dokonca ani neznela, akoby to myslela vážne. Niečo bolo celkom určite zle.

"Už predsa vieš, prečo je to všetko také rýchle, že to nezachytíš. Prečo sa stále kvôli tomu trápiš?"

Alice stisla pery. "Niečo je zle. Mám pocit, že mi niečo uniklo."

"A to by bola novinka? Teraz?" opravila sa Bella, keď na ňu Alice pobúrene pozrela.

"Nie ako všetko ostatné. Niečo dôležité. Iné ako tie záblesky. Niečo mi uniklo kvôli inému dôvodu ako zmena rozhodnutia. Nerozumiem tomu." Založila si ruky, až to tvrdo pleslo.

"Netráp sa zbytočne, Alice. Robíme, čo sa dá. Aspoň väčšina z nás," utešovala ju mrzuto Bella.

Skôr ako sa stihla znova rozľútostiť nad tým, že s ňou ako s jedinou smrteľníčkou každý narábal ako v rukavičkách, Alice zrazu zhíkla - v rovnakej chvíli ako sa všetci upíri a vlkolaci otočili jedným smerom. Civeli na východný okraj lesa.

"Alice?" zamračila sa Bella, no Alice už bola na nohách a pri ostatných.

"To je dobre! Nechce nikomu ublížiť, ani Belle. Chce s nami hovoriť. Odišla od Victorie," vysvetľovala rýchlo.

"Len tak?" zavrčal Edward, no Carlisle pozrel na Alice.

"Len teraz si ju zachytila?"

Alice prikývla. "Ako aj vy. Vôbec nič predtým."

Medzi stromami na východnom okraji lesa sa objavil pohyb a vlkolaci a Edward sa zhŕkli okolo Belly.

"Novorodený?" zašepkala Bella vystrašene Edwardovi. Pozrel na ňu tmavými očami. Ani nemusel vysloviť odpoveď.

Z lesa vyšla bledá postava ženy. Mala vlnité tmavohnedé vlasy a tak ostročervené oči, až jej vo svetle mesiaca iskrili. Opatrne sa pohla vpred, uprene sledujúc obyvateľov čistiny. Jej pohľad padol krátko na Bellu a zhluk vlkolakov okolo nej, a slabo sa usmiala.

"To Victoria teda nečaká. Dobrý nápad, len neviem ako môžete spolu vydržať," pokrčila trochu nos. Pozrela na Carlisla, ignorujúc ochranné postoje väčšiny upírov. Len Alice, Carlisle a Esme stáli o trochu uvoľnenejšie.

"Volám sa Carmen Beatonová. Alebo som sa volala, kým ma Victoria nezmenila. Vyrástla som v Seattli." Postúpila o trošku bližšie, stále nejaviac známky agresivity či smädu.

"Jasper, Edward, Alice," ozval sa pokojne Carlisle.

"Platí, čo som už povedala. Chce sa s nami porozprávať. Nie je Victoriin špión," povedala Alice.

"Necítim z nej žiadny smäd. Len obozretnosť a pokoj. Na novorodenú je veľmi zvláštna," informoval zamračene Jasper.

"Nič nebezpečné. Zatiaľ," zavrčal Edward od Belly.

"Ty si asi Edward. Victoria je posadnutá svojou pomstou. Vie o tvojich schopnostiach, Alice," upírka pozrela mierne na Alice.

"Prečo si prišla?" opýtal sa pokojne Carlisle ako vodca Cullenovcov.

"Prečo nie si smädná?" zapojil sa Jasper s ostrým pohľadom.

"A prečo som ťa nevidela skôr ako pred minútou?" zakňučala mrzuto Alice. Upírka žmurkla, no inak sa nepohla. Pri pohľade na Alice sa však zatvárila trochu pobavene.

"Videla?"

"Mám vízie o tom, čo sa stane, len čo sa osoba rozhodne, že to urobí. Nevidela som ťa, keď si od Victorie odišla," zamračila sa Alice trochu podozrievavo.

"Aj ja mám talent. Odblokuje všetko ostatné, asi aj talenty iných upírov. Jasper?" pozrela opatrne na blonďavého vysokého upíra. Civel jej rovno do očí. "Nikdy som nemala rada krv. Bolo mi na omdletie aj z umelej v televízii. Na odberoch som pravidelne odpadávala. Keď ma Victoria premenila, nemala som veľkú chuť piť ju. Potrebujem ju a cítim to, ale nie je to nič silné či pohlcujúce ako som videla u ostatných. Carlisle, Victoria mi išla na nervy. Správala sa, akoby bola naša bohyňa, nikto z nás ani nevie jej meno ani ju nikdy nevidel okrem jedného z nás, ktorý funguje ako jej prostredník. A napriek tomu sa musíme správať presne tak, ako si to ona želá, akoby sme boli len bábky, menejcenní vojaci. Aj predtým som mala trochu problémy rešpektovať autoritu ak sa mi človek nepáči. Ani mi nenapadne robiť to ako nemŕtva. Victoria je beštia, chcem aby zomrela. Pomôžem vám. Síce s vlkmi ako spojencami ma veľmi nepotrebujete." Pomykalo jej kútikmi úst.

"Edward, Alice."

Edward zavrčal: "Nič," ale zdalo sa, že má veľké problémy veriť tomu. Alice sa trochu usmiala. "Všetko je tak. Neviem jej talent. Victoria si ale myslí, že Carmen je defektná, lebo netúži po krvi. Carmen ju za to nenávidí. Nerešpektuje nikoho, kto nerešpektuje ju."

"Počkaj, to ako vieš? Povedala si, že máš vízie, nie že čítaš myšlienky," Carmen civela na Alice.

"Rozhodla si sa, že to povieš, keď si predtým hovorila. Potom si sa asi rozhodla, že to nie je potrebné a nakoniec si to nepovedala. Videla som ťa vravieť tie slová."

Carmen na ňu stále v úžase civela. "Tak to teda máš neuveriteľný talent. Victoria musí byť šialená ak sa dokáže vyhnúť detekcii. Žiaden normálny človek by to nedokázal prebiť."

"Ty áno," poznamenala Alice.

"Prebíjanie daru darom sa neráta," opätovala jej to prefíkane. Alice sa na ňu uškrnula.

"Myslím, že sa mi páčiš."

"Carmen, ak nám máš pomôcť, musíš piť krv zvierat, nie ľudskú," prehovoril pomaly Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" zavrčal Edward. Carmen po ňom blysla očami.

"To je fajn. Nebude to veľký rozdiel. Možno bude chutiť o trochu lepšie ako ľudská. Ak mi dovolíte pomôcť, možete ma hocijako dlho sledovať, Edward. Neviem, aký máš talent, ale ak si doteraz nenašiel zradu, možno tam nie je, čo ty na to. Nechcem Belle ublížiť. Nevonia zle, ale je z nej cítiť krv pri každom údere srdca. Fuj," striasla sa.

"Ak ju chceš prijať, bude musieť dokázať nejaké schopnosti. Nie je čas trénovať ju, Carlisle," prehovoril ticho Jasper.

Carlisle prikývol.

"Pripravujeme sa na bitku, Carmen. Učíme vlkolakov, ako zabiť novorodených. Nie je čas na teba. Ak v súboji s Jasperom nedokážeš, že môžeš poraziť novorodených, nebudeš aktívne bojovať. A sledovať ťa chvíľu budeme. Ak chceš patriť do môjho klanu, podliehaš mojej jurisdikcii."

Carmen len prikývla.

"Rešpektujte vy mňa a budem ja vás," oznámila sucho. Potom pozrela obozretne na Jaspera. "Aký súboj, Jasper?"

"Bojoval som vo vojnách novorodených. Kto dostane tesáky na hrdlo toho druhého, vyhral."

"Akýmkoľvek spôsobom?"

"Môžeš použiť talent," zavrčal Edward. Carmen na neho s miernym záujmom pozrela.

"Takže ty čítaš myšlienky? Užitočné," otočila sa k Jasperovi. "Kedy?"

Jasper pokročil k nej, takže sa obaja ocitli na voľnom priestranstve. "Teraz," povedal a vyslal jej smerom pocit únavy. Carmen sa rozšírili oči a okamžite zmizla.

Bella podľa náhlych výkrikov usúdila, že sa upírka nepohybovala príliš rýchlo na to, aby ju videla.

"Alečo," ozvalo sa na ľavej strane Jaspera, ktorý sa rýchlo obzeral okolo seba. Prudko sa zvrtol, ale nevidel ju, necítil, nepočul pohyby, nič. Ani k nemu nešli žiadne pocity. "Ty ovládaš pocity? To je ešte lepšie. Na to, aby ste vyhrali ani vlkolakov nepotrebujete. Aj ostatní štyria sú tak fajn?" odmlčala sa, keď sa Jasper naslepo vrhol jej smerom.

"Alice, prepáč. Nedočiahnem na neho inak," ozvala sa znova a v nasledujúcej chvíli sa Carmen objavila zakvačená zozadu okolo Jasperovho pása, s tesákmi na jeho hrdle. Jasper sa mykol a stuhol.

Carmen zoskočila a usmiala sa na neho, keď na ňu šokovane pozrel.

"Vôbec som ťa necítil! Ani pocity!"

"Ani myšlienky," zavrčal Edward, proti svojej vôli trochu obdivne.

"Žiadne vízie. Preto som ťa nevidela? Použila si svoj talent hneď ako si sa rozhodla odísť a zrušila si jeho vplyv až tu?" spýtala sa nádejne Alice. Carmen prikývla a Alice zvýskla od radosti.

"S malým rozdielom - zneviditeľnila som sa, keď ma prestalo baviť počúvať príkazy nejakej upírky s božským komplexom. Chvíľu som ju sledovala, potom som sa rozhodla, že to je krava a odišla som rovno sem."

"Tvoj talent je zneviditeľniť sa, Carmen? Úplne zmiznúť?" uisťoval sa Carlisle. Carmen veselo prikývla.

"Už ako smrteľná som vedela byť nenápadná, keď som chcela. Preto si moje rebelantské sklony nevyslúžili pokarhania a znížené známky zo správania. Som teda prijatá?"

Carlisle prikývol a Esme sa na ňu vrelo usmiala.

"To je fajn," Carmen na všetkých pozrela a veselo sa uškrnula. "Takú rozmanitú rodinku som ale nečakala."

* * *

AN - taká malá jednorázová záležitosť. Ako je už pomaly zvykom, možno sa to ešte rozšíri o pár kapitol, lebo mám nejaké ďalšie nápady ako by to mohlo pokračovať, ale ešte neviem, či toho bude dosť. V každom prípade to ale potrvá a nateraz je to ukončené.


End file.
